The invention relates to a desoldering tool of the type comprising a heated desoldering tip of which the bore is connected via a suction tube to the front end of an elongated tin collecting container with the rear end being connected via a vacuum tube to a vacuum source.
In such desoldering tools the solder caused to melt with the aid of the desoldering tip is sucked off through the bore of the desoldering tip and a suction tube which opens into the front end of an elongated tin collecting container of which the other end is connected to a vacuum source in order to suck the molten solder through the desoldering tip and the suction tube into the tin collecting container, in the path of which a baffle plate is usually arranged against which the extracted tin strikes, an air permeable filter being arranged behind the baffle plate. In such desoldering tools the tin collects in the tin collecting container and there is a danger that the tin in the tin collecting container, due to the thermally conductive connection to the suction tube and the desoldering tip and the vicinity to the heating element of the desoldering tool, will be held partially in molten state and drip back through the suction tube and interrupt the vacuum. To avoid this dripping back, it is known to make the suction tube bent and allow it to open into the front end face of the tin collecting container. However, such a bent suction tube easily becomes clogged and is difficult to clean.